1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to room dividers and more particularly a room divider including a plurality of hingedly connected modular panels with the end of an endmost panel being pivotally connected to the permanent wall or support by a unique hinge assembly and the panels in the panel assembly being hingedly connected with the endmost panel having an access door, with all of the panels being supported by supporting casters facilitating easy movement from a stored position alongside of the wall to a selected operative position for dividing a space into smaller enclosed spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large enclosed spaces, such as auditoriums, gymnasiums, cafeterias, and the like, found in schools, churches, motels, restaurants, office buildings, and the like, frequently are divided into smaller spaces by portable dividers or partitions or movable dividers and partitions which sometimes are supported from overhead trackways or between overhead trackways and floor trackways. Free standing partitions, while being quite versatile in use, are subject to being knocked over or displaced by accidental engagement therewith. Permanently installed folding walls or partitions, such as accordion folding partitions and dividers, and the like, are rather expensive and require considerable installation costs and lack flexibility of position. The following U.S. patents disclose room dividers related to the present invention.
U.s. pat. Nos. 3,248,829--May 3, 1966 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 3,463,218--Aug. 26, 1969 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 3,538,976--Nov. 10, 1970 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 3,565,152--Feb. 23, 1971 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 3,690,365--Sep. 12, 1972 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 3,766,959--Oct. 23, 1973.